HOMe: Trials of relation
by THE Xenomorph
Summary: Final Chapter is up, hope you like it. Please R&R, no flames
1. After the rescue

**H.O.Me: Trials of relation**

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)**

**Summary:  In this sequel the X-Men learn more about HOMe's Origins and his newely discovered strength.**

**A.N.:  This is the start of the sequel!**

**Chapter 1**

**After the Rescue**

HOMe stood and watched the burning remains of his foe.  Had he done this, had he destroyed yet another life?  Of course he did, it was what his kind did no matter how hard they may have tried to avoid, even the ones that were like him ended up killing for their survival, why couldn't he stop?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After HOMe and the X-Men returned to the mansion Kitty could tell something was wrong with her friend and it wasn't his new look or new powers.  Something was bothering him on the inside and she just couldn't tell, so she had gone to the Professor, unfortunately even he couldn't help.  

"I'm sorry Kitty, but this sudden growth has given him a protection from my telepathy, he won't let me near his thoughts.  Although it doesn't take a telepath to tell that he is very depressed, I think maybe he needs some time alone."

"But Poffesor, he's my friend I can't just leave him!" she screamed as tears flooded her eyes.  

"I know Kitty, even Scott can't help but feel bad.  And after tonight we may be forced to accept that HOMe is not as harmless as we once thought."

Kitty could only stare at the floor and cry as the professor comforted her.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Up in his alcove above Kitty's bed HOMe was lost deep in his troubled alien mind, struggling to find away out of his darkness.  He could not find the light within himself, he felt like he couldn't be any more monstrous than he was now and the only solution he could come up with was to run away once more, before he wound up hurting his only family.  To save them he would leave them, to save them he would destroy himself the only way he knew how, he would become the monster he knew he was.


	2. Escape to a city Life

**H.O.Me****: Trials of relation**

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)**

**Summary:  Our lovely protagonist has a run in with another wall crawler, who makes him think twice, HOMe's true strength is revealed.**

**A.N.:  Sorry, but for now chapters are probably going to be short and angsty.****  What can I say, this is HOMe having the equivalent of a nervous breakdown and an Identity crisis.   After this chapter things really get dark, and then the real tests of family start. **

**Response: **

**jc****: hope you like it.**

**Sebastian1: You taking a crack at my story?  No way in hell will I EVER add those two, besides I never said Predators were going to make an appearance, well they might, but only in HOMe's head.**

**Chapter 2**

**Escape to a city life**

The city was larger than HOME remembered, the lights frightened him and what's more he heard people talking about a "Spider-Man".  HOMe hopped he wouldn't run into the strange animal or man or whatever it was.  He just wanted, no needed to be the beast that he was.  He found someone in an ally changing and he crept closer crawling along the walls, his tail ready to strike.  As he neared the person he leapt onto the alley wall across from him, surprising the naïve alien.

"Well, you sure look like a creature feature gone bad." The masked man said. 

~HOMe, not creature feature.  HOMe is monster.~ HOMe cried.

"Well pardon me for saying so, but you sure don't seem like one.  No matter how you look." The man said putting his hand on HOMe's shoulder.  "Lets say you and I talk someplace less confined, huh?"

HOMe looked up at the man and slowly nodded, something in his heart told him he could trust him, and so he followed the man to the roof.  ~How you climb like HOMe.?~ he asked when they got to the top.

"Well to tell the truth, I'm not quite sure myself.  I just can, it came with my other powers." He said as he sat on the ledge to the building.

~Powers?  You mutant too?~ HOMe asked cocking his head in his usual manner.

"Eh, that's a hard on to answer.  It's a yes and no thing.  You see I got my powers when a genetically altered spider bit me, it somehow passed it's genes along to me through it's venom and gave me the proportional strength, agility and speed of a spider.  As well as some other nifty powers." He explained.

~Oh.~ HOMe said simply.  ~Why you say HOMe not monster, when HOMe look like this.~ HOMe pointed to himself.

"Well that's easy, a monster wouldn't have the feelings enough to cry or talk." The man said somberly.

~But HOMe is different now, and HOMe kill.~ the friendly xenomorph looked to the ground.

"Who did you kill?" the man said a little surprised.

~HOMe kill one of his kind.  It wanted to hurt HOMe's family.~  

"So, I guess you had no choice, huh?" the man again somber in tone.

~No, but HOMe not want hurt anyone else.~ the giant silver bug started to cry mentally again.

"You did what you had to, to keep your family safe." He said looking into the night  "I know that feeling." 

HOMe and the man sat there for a few minute their sadness comforting each other, knowing they weren't the only ones in their position.

"Well, I'd better get going before my roommate gets suspicious." The man said getting up  "I'd think about going back home if I were you.  I'm sure your family misses you.  Uh and no pun intended."

~Ok, oh HOMe almost forgot, what your name?~ he asked as the man shot a cord from his wrist and leapt from the building.

"Who me, I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" Spider-Man shouted as he swung to another cord.  HOMe suddenly felt very stupid and very insecure at the same time.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was dawn before HOMe got back to the mansion.  His alcove just the way he had left it, he heard the scurrying of the his family downstairs and rushed to the kitchen, where Logan, Rogue and Remy were sitting at the table.  

~HOMe is back and sorry for leaving.~ his said as they turned their heads to him.

"HOMe!  Rogue shouted as she hugged the big lovable bug.  "We were worried about you."  Rogue shifted uneasily as she stood up.

~Kitty-Queen mad at HOMe?~ He asked fearing the answer.

No one spoke until Logan pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.  "Bugsy, she left this for us.  It's a note telling us that she was going to look for you.  We have no idea where."

HOMe crept up to Logan and silently holding the note to the side of his head, a light crying sound was made and then he saw her.   The visions came at such a rapid pacing he could barely make sense of them, Kitty, streets, darkness a strange man, screaming.   HOMe let out a howl of pain as he tore a pat to the professor, he knew Kitty was in danger, more danger than anyone else knew.


	3. Revealed to the fall of innocence

**H.O.Me: Trials of relation**

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)**

**Summary:  HOMe and the X-Men rush to Kitty's aid.  Can they make it in time?**

**A.N.:  WARNING CONTAINS EXTREME VIOLENCE AND MATURE SUBJECTS!  I OFFICIALLY RATE THIS CHAPTER as "R",.  If you haven't guessed HOMe is now psychometric with enhanced Empathy, think the DEAD ZONE with a little "Crow" to get a good idea.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Revealed to the fall of innocence**

The entire X-Men Team was crowded into the X-Jet with HOMe.  Everyone's feelings shot to nothing because of HOMe's empathic relay, though that was not entirely all to blame.  The xenomorph paced back and forth as he held the note from Kitty.  He continuously rubbed it in hopes of seeing her face through it once more.

++++++++++

In the cockpit Logan was in constant contact with Professor Xavier, who was using Cerebro in hopes of locating Kitty should she use her powers.  Logan had a hard time understanding what HOMe meant when he first got his "visions", he kept screaming about an alley and a strange man with Kitty and then screaming.  It gave Logan and all the others a dark and heavy pit in their stomach, HOMe saw something happen, something terrible they could prevent, but could they get there in time?  Logan tried to push the doubt from his mind, but all he could think about was Kitty and the possibility that they would never see her again, at least alive.

"Any luck Charles?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"No." was the simple dark reply.  That's when HOMe started to scream.

++++++++++++++

The vision came with out warning, it was different this time though.  The alley was gone, replaced with a wide open field and a stage in the middle, a man in a strange garb held Kitty bye the arm.  Her hands were bound and her mouth was gagged, blood was pouring from several slashes on her head and arms, and HOMe felt nothing but rage.

~RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH~ his mind screamed out and tore through the mutant's minds as he tore the door open and leapt outside into the cold night air of New York City, below him a gathering of protestors.

"Things are going to get interesting." Iceman said as he looked out the window to HOMe's plummeting form.

++++++++++++++++++++++

Kitty had made the biggest mistake of her life, and know she knew what it felt like to be nothing.  She had come to New York, searching for HOMe, and blindly trusted anyone that would help her.  She looked out upon the crowd before her, the "Friends of Humanity" had tricked her and now she was in their possession, she was their pawn and toy.  She could feel the blood pour from her wounds, wounds she would never have gotten if she hadn't trusted so blindly.  And now, now the "Friends", they were going to hang her for being a mutant.  

They had her in the noose, standing on the edge of a chair ready to kick it out from under her when the loud whistling sound came from above.  Then something plummeted through the stage sending splinters of wood everywhere and then the chair fell.  She could feel the rope tightening around her neck and squeezing the life out of her, she had no strength to phase through and so she resigned herself, accepting her foolishness.  Then the rope wasn't so tight as she felt her body lifted into the air by a silver and red angel before she slipped into unconsciousness.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

HOMe landed as he always did, with grace, his people blessed with the strength to fall from any height unscathed.  Now though, he was feeling weakest of all despite his great strength, for in his arms he held Kitty, near death and violated in many ways.  The weakness disappeared though as he felt a familiar feeling, the feeling he had when the beast in the field had threatened her life earlier.  The feeling he felt for the second time in his life was rage.

Setting Kitty down gently, HOMe turned on those he saw as the newest threat to his family.  The hateful humans had harmed his friend far to greatly to escape with a simple scare.  He felt the primal urges of his kind as he leapt from person to person slicing into them with a sadistic glee.  After the twentieth person fell he turned towards the stage and leapt at the man on stage,  a tall man he recognized as Kitty's former principal, now a senator.  

~You know Kitty-Queen's pain now.~ HOMe said as he touched Kitty's unconscious form and shuddered at the memories of her torture.  Then he lightly placed his hand on Kelly's head.

"A-a-are you my demon." Kelly asked, terrified of this creature that was obviously no human or mutant.

~HOMe is ALL humans demon.~ he said as he pushed forward on Kelly's head, letting Kitty's pain and memories flow into him, causing the bigoted man to shake and convulse with mind numbing agony.

Then the X-Jet landed, and HOMe left Kelly as he gathered Kitty in his arms.  His welcome was exactly as he expected, all of the X-Men stared at him, not as a family member but as a wild animal.  Only Logan was able to with hold his emotions, the others wore their shock like a their uniforms.  No-one spoke on the short trip back, they only watched as HOMe cradled Kitty letting an audible constant moan of grief emanate from deep with in himself.  


	4. How do I live?

**H.O.Me****: Trials of relation**

****

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)**

****

**Summary: Everyone waits while Beast does his best to help Kitty with the aid of one Dr. Curt Connors. And maybe Scott stops being an asshole. Song Fic-Chappy (I love crossovers…)**

****

**A.N.: I hope this works**

****

**Sebastian 1: the Reason those two nightmares won't be in here is because this is not a slaughter fest story, it's about finding your true family. I could have made a mutant for this, but I had this idea of an Alien being kind and loving but wanting a home and family. Also while I'm a fan of them, Jason would pulverize HOMe and since (you'll find out later) HOMe can't dream anymore he couldn't help against Freddy. And as for cracking, I thought you were being sarcastic with your remark.**

****

**Chapter 4**

**"How do I live?"**

****

HOMe looked down the hallway outside the infirmary, he saw the stares, he felt the shame he had incurred. He knew he was an outcast among outcasts, even Kitty's parents wouldn't look at him. He sat at the end of the hall and began to think alone.

**_How do I get through the night without you_**

**_If I had to live without you_**

**_What kinda life would that be_**

**_Oh_****_ I need you in my arms, need you to hold_**

**_You are my world, my heart, my soul_**

**__**

No one had cared for him like she had, she was his first friend and now he had failed her. He covered his head with his claws trying to hid himself. He felt someone sit next to him and wrap their tiny arms around him, Jaime was there hugging and supporting him. The youngest of the X-Men the child that had feared HOMe up until a few weeks ago was supporting him, but he was no Kitty. Kitty was now his only reason for hope.

**_If you ever leave_**

**_baby_****_ you would take away_**

**_everything_****_ good in my life_**

**_and_****_ tell me now _**

**_How do I live without you?_**

**_I_****_ want to know_**

**_How do I breathe without you?_**

**_If you ever go_**

**_How do I ever, ever survive_**

**_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live_**

**__**

Another set of arms wrapped around him in a tight but comforting grip. Artisan was now supporting him, and he felt the tears run down here face. She was just like him, living in an adopted family, but she had not done the horrible deeds he had, she was still so innocent a quality HOMe had forgotten.

**_Without you_**

**_There would be no sun in my sky_**

**_there_****_ would be no love in my life_**

**_there'd_****_ be no world left for me_**

**__**

**_And I, baby, I don't know what I would do_**

**_I'd be lost if I lost you_**

**__**

Another set of arms held him, Lance, and the strangest part John's lighter stopped clicking as he joined Lance. HOMe's heart was welling with his own fear and hate of himself, he was a monster and still they wanted him.

**_If you ever leave_**

**_baby_****_ you would take away_**

**_everything_****_ real in my life_**

**_and_****_ tell me_**

**__**

**_How do I live without you_**

**_I_****_ want to know_**

**_How do I breathe without you_**

**_If you ever go_**

**_How do I ever, ever survive_**

**_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live_**

**__**

Comforting thoughts of Jean and the professor filled his mind as the telepath's supported him through their own way. Assuring and comforting him, ans still he found himself trapped in his own fears and self hate.

**__**

**_Please tell me baby how do I go on_**

**__**

**_If you ever leave_**

**_baby_****_ you would take away everything_**

**_need_****_ you with me_**

**_baby_****_ don't you know that you are_**

**_everything_****_ good in my life_**

**__**

Hours went by and finally the doctors came out, their faces tired and worn, but filled with optimism. Still his heart sunk, how could she forgive him for the lives he had taken. How could he forgive himself.

**_And_****_ tell me now_**

**_How do I live without you_**

**_I_****_ want to know_**

**_How do I breathe without you_**

**_if_****_ you ever go_**

**_how_****_ do I ever, ever survive_**

**_how_****_ do I, how do I, oh how do I live_**

**__**

**_How do I live without you?_**

**_How do I live without you, baby?_**

**_How do I live without you?_**

**__**

Scott walked appeared, and HOMe waited for the inevitable blast as the two were now the only ones in the hall. Instead Scott did something else.

"You really won't abandon or hurt her, will you? I see that now, I was wrong." And HOMe's heart snapped as his anguish flooded the house, and all saw his shame, some breaking dishes in shock others unable to understand and a few who could only groan as they realized how right they had been. "Y-you should go see her. Be there for her when she gets up." Scott stammered out as he sat in one of the chairs, dumbfounded by how wrong he had been, how terrible a person he had been to this once hope filled being and he had contributed to it's loss.

**AN:**** Song Disclaimer, "How Do I live" Is sung by Leann Rimes and is on the "Con-Air" sound track. **


	5. Recovery Begins

**H.O.Me****: Trials of relation**

****

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)**

****

**Summary: Kitty has a terrifying vision while in recovery, but when she awakens will anyone believe her? HOMe is comforted by the one person you wouldn't expect.**

****

**A.N.: Whoa, hey don't let me write such a depressing chapter like that ever again. Oh and in case you were wondering, Kelly isn't coming back =D God I hate him… OH HOW I HATE HIM! Oh and be prepared for the royal mind fuck of the century as HOMe will eventually be pitted against one of my more powerful creations; Vile, the prince of the Xenomorphs.**

****

**Chapter 5**

**Recovery Begins**

****

_Darkness, Kitty was surrounded in darkness. She couldn't escape it, it was enveloping her like an amoeba swallowing it's prey. Why couldn't she run? She screamed, she screamed for what seemed like hours until the comforting voice came._

_HOMe save you. She looked up as she saw HOMe race towards her, but her face turned to terror as a creature that almost looked human, but torn by the disgusting features of hate and sadism. It also resembled HOMe, save for it's face and disproportionate body, it was male with shaggy black hair and the face of a boy that had it not been for the completely hollow look in his eye would be almost cute. Those thoughts faded though as she saw the giant trident like tail slam down, spearing itself through HOMe's skull. Then he laughed, a horrible laugh that only the most sadistic of beings could give._

_"Precious, precious HOMe, how we've fallen. Now tell me dear human how long do you think it will take me to crush this maggot when I arrive on your rock of a planet, hmm?" Then he was gone as the darkness started to close, but again his voice broke through._

_HOMe coming for you, wil always be her. Always._

* * *

Kitty screamed as she woke up, and HOMe who had been lying by her side for the last few days was instantly up and comforting her, as she cried on his bony and now slightly metallic shoulder.

"HOMe, I need to ask you something… about your world." She managed to say through her tears.

HOMe will do best he can for Kitty-Queen. he said as he helped he lie down again gently. 

"HOMe, on your world is are their any other mutants like you?" He stopped wiping the tears as he went to the floor again.

Not like HOMe, they all _her_ toys. All of them. sadness filled his voice.

"Are there any human's like my parents or mutants like me?" HOMe sat up and cocked his head.

Kitty-Queen, what wrong, why you want to know?

Kitty bit her lower lip a little and decided to tell him about her dream in full detail. HOMe looked shocked, but no sense of recognition came from him, so Kitty relaxed a little and then she slept.

* * *

HOMe had been disturbed by the dream, he knew he there were other genetic anomalies in the hive most served the queens though. He could not place the thought, but her description had reminded him of a tale he hear while still connected to the hive mind as a larvae. The tale told of a being whose blood absorbed the form and adaptations of his people and even enhanced a few, the being was said to be the most lethal of guards, thus revered as the highest of guardians. 

He shrugged off the creepy feeling as he passed by the professor's door, he still could not bring himself to face the kind man, but something grabbed his attention. He could feel the presence of another person in the office, someone new to him. He opened the door quietly and peeked in, there he saw a tall man in a red and purple lined costume holding a bucket like helmet. It was his aura though that gave HOMe an urge to go into protection mode, the man's aura was not like any normal human's or mutant's it was darker, but less specific. This man wasn't human by an standard, and HOMe didn't like him. As he moved his head to see more he caught sight of another man, this one outright scared him, he had no pheromones, yet HOMe saw his aura as pure black swirling clouds. The sense this pale man with a red crystal had inspired in HOMe was nothing less than terror, something he had only recently come to truly know. He decided now was the best time to leave.

* * *

"Come in HOMe." The professor said, hoping to coax the fearful alien into the room. A few seconds later HOMe entered his office keeping his view on Nathaniel Essex, Mr. Sinister, the whole time. It didn't take a telepath or empathy to tell HOMe was tense as he held his tail at a constant striking pose.

"Well now, you have my gratitude little one." Magneto said, extending his hand for a shake, HOMe only stared past him, keeping his view thoroughly locked on Essex. Magneto noticed and dropped his hand. "Well, anyway. Thank you for saving a mutant, you've shown me who you think is superior. Join me and we will make this world a haven for all mutants."

Still HOMe stared past Magneto and continued his icy lock on Essex. "He won't respond to you Magneto, he fears me and hates you. Just as he should." The dark aura man said.

"Is this true?" Magneto asked.

Leave. HOMe said still keeping his eyes on Essex, who grinned evilly.

"Come Magneto, we have much to prepare for. We should take John too, he might make a worthy member once more." At the mention of removing one of his family HOMe let a his and growl of a monstrous nature loose. "Then again, maybe we had just better find someone else." Essex frowned at HOMe's reaction.

"Go ahead Sinister, I shall follow." Magneto turned to HOMe "No matter how you feel for humans, you did the right thing by saving her. She's only a young girl, no one should have to go through that torture."

As Magneto left he felt a slight pang of guilt as HOMe made his only statement, You make Wanda-Queen hurt. You enemy, never come back. Come back and HOMe will not be happy.

Magneto turned and gave an icy glare to his newest enemy. "So be it, you've made your choice." Then HOMe was tossed through the window as Magneto raised his hand.

**__**

**__**

**_AN: ( ) At the end of A story of Family, the change made HOMe, Psychometric, Enhanced his empathy, and gave him a slight metal covering that makes him bullet resistant, but vulnerable to Magneto's control._**


	6. The Prince awakens

**H.O.Me: Trials of relation**

****

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)**

****

**Summary: On a distant planet the prince awakens and is sent upon his mission. Vile now surfaces as a main villain. **

****

**Sebastin1: Ok, I thought I made it clear that FREDDY AND JASON ARE NOT GOING TO BE IN THIS FIC! I'm sorry if I sound mean, but this is my fic if you'd like to use HOMe in a fic like that I would be more than willing to discuss it over EMail. And While I appreciate your suggestion for a song, I rarely do song fics and when I do it's because I believe the song is relevant to the whole story and main characters.**

****

**Chapter 6**

**The Prince awakens**

****

While HOMe and his family helped their beloved Kitty Pride recover from her ordeal a sinister force was planning against the kindly alien, his own people. 

--------------------------

The world was bathed in a dark matter that's consisted of the xenomorph excretions of a hive, and on this world were several cocoons each one containing a child the Hive was prepared to send against their newest threat. Outside them however was a child of the hive, his mind too independent, but enslave to the will of the queens, he was Vile the Prince of the Xenomorph. The subject of a cruel experiment by an advanced alien race, his human DNA was bound to a Xenomorphs and thus a monster was born. His cruelty and sadism were known even at the farthest edges of the universe, bounty hunters feared him, sport hunters feared him and most of all the legendary hunters of lore were said to fear him as well

The Prince mad his way down the corridors of the Hive, answering his queen's summons. He was ready for his task, a task he would enjoy greatly. "My queen, you have need of me?" he hissed in his usual cruel tone. 

_"The hive's greatest and most beloved child, will you show the love you have for your mothers? Will you destroy that which threatens our sanctity." _The queens had delivered their orders.

"So be it mothers I shall destroy the strange little one, there will be no trace of his existence."

_"And those that aid him?"_

"Shall feed our might." He hissed as the present queen caressed his face, pleased with his words.

_"Then go, the hunters have come for one of our kind. Take their ship, let it deliver the anomaly's doom, let not a hunter live." _With that the queen turned her attention to the cocoons watching and waiting for her newest children to arrive.__

"My queens." Vile rose and went immediately to work, gathering his personal brotherhood of warriors to distract the hunters. Now he would establish his supremacy as the Prince of the Xenomorph.

---------------------------- 

On earth few months later the entire Xavier institute and the Brotherhood were trying to enjoy the a meteor shower. The operative word being "trying", the problem was both groups wanted to sit at the same spot. While the two groups argued HOMe watched Lance and Kitty very closely, over the last few months he had watched their relationship change from simple dating to a deep and loving relationship, Lance had even attempted a second try at the X-Men, but still couldn't get along with the rules. As he watched the two teens sit below a blossoming tree, he relaxed and turned his attention to Forge and Artisan.

These two were wild, Forge having a knack to build holographic machines and Artisan's ability to avoid HOMe didn't help either. Already once before HOMe had been forced to physically separate the young couple, tonight though promised to not be one of those nights. They rested at the bottom of the hill the two groups were arguing over. 

HOMe sighed as he meandered over to Lance and Kitty's tree and climbed the branches, only to find Beast in the branches as well. The blue mutant only nodded as to acknowledge his presence, HOMe returned the nod. Then the shower started, the nights sky went a glow with thousands of bright streaks, each one as beautiful as the stars. HOMe watched in awe at this sight, his first meteor shower was indeed a happy time to remember.

"Wow Prof. Look at that big one!" Bobby pointed to a large meteor in the sky. HOMe stared at the supposed space rock a chill running down his spine as the memories of the hunters he had avoided and killed flooded back to him, they had come back.

"Yes Bobby, it is rather large isn't it. Why don't we all make a wish…" HOMe ignored the rest of what was being said and kept his eyes locked on the "meteor."

---------------

Aboard the ship the Xenomorph Prince looked around with a cruel disdain for the beasts he had left alive. Some of the hunters had proven to be to much for his warriors, and so in retaliation he gathered a few young and allowed them to attach themselves to the hunters he had left alive, their genetics would father his new warriors. The warriors he would use to wipe out the anomaly and slowly kill and torture those who would aid him, if they didn't rip their heads off first of course. He turned a cruel smile to the two already born upon the ship, ordering them to prepare the carriers for movement. After this ship landed he would have to abandon it, too bad no young queens were allowed to accompany him, they would have proven useful on this trip. 

**AN: Oh yeah, Pred-Aliens, you know their going to get steam rolled by the X-Men though… or will they? I'll make a separate fic for the recovery period when I get my schedule cleared up.**


	7. Objectives

**H.O.Me: Trials of relation**

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)**

**Summary:  A whole frickin' half a chapter of the egomaniac Vile and why he hates HOMe.****  The other half is finally going to be HOMe meeting Amanda and her parents.   I think this is mighty predictable, don't you?**

**A.N.:  I'm taking Benadryl right now so my mind is half awake, half drugged and totally dead.  So please expect insanity.**

**Sebastian 1: For the last time, they won't be in this Fic and by that I mean the HOMe-Universe.**

**TheRaggingSpammer: Wow, that's insanely funny.  But no I already have the whole story planned out.  Although you can expect to see more of the blue boy towards the end. **

**Chapter 7**

**Objectives**

The bitter night air of the alien world was almost acidic to Vile and his warriors.  He and the two killer breeds had managed to drag the remaining hunters from the ship, their bounty about to hatch.  Though Vile knew this world's people were suspicious and often to nosey for their own good he opted to leave the ship intact.

And so know he stood at the bottom of a dark crevice with his warriors and warriors to be.  He eyed each one carefully, their loyalty being in constant question due to their lack of hive connection.  Their startling behaviors often shocked Vile, a hard thing to do indeed, but they managed to somehow weed into his mind a seed of disdain.  While he would never see them as loyal troops, they still had their uses, such as hunting, unlike the anomaly that threatened the very mind that gave him and it birth.

Vile's hatred for the anomaly ran deep, he hated the beast's arrogance and self righteousness.  His kindness and compassion disgusted him, as did his false ideals of friendship and family.  He could not fathom where he could ever have gotten those ideals.  His thoughts though were pulled away as he heard the bones of the hunters cracking to give birth to a new warriors.  He hissed in delight with the others as they feed the snake-like youths.

"Soon, HOMe your time will end, and I shall prey upon the people you so care about." Vile said to himself, as the thought occurred to him, how did he know the anomaly's name.  He sat back on the cold stone surface searching his memory for a time when he could have met him, but nothing came.  The thought would not leave his head though, and soon others followed, strange thoughts, thoughts of those surrounding HOMe and what they meant to him.  Vile did not know how he knew, but the fact that he now knew HOMe's greatest weaknesses made his sadistic smile grow as his wicked laughter filled the air and frightened his warriors.

--

At the Xavier Institute however things were getting back to normal.  Well as normal as possible with teenage mutants and an alien being running around like chickens with their heads cut off.  Today though was especially hectic, because Kurt was preparing his girlfriend to meet HOMe, and he was also preparing her parents to survive the trip to the Institute.  They had insisted on meeting the entire institute after catching the two teens sneaking around after being forbidden to see each other, that was before HOMe came into the picture and he had never met Amanda so the little silver bug was very excited.

Kitty-Queen, is Amanda-girl nice?" HOMe asked Kitty as he hung out above he bed, literally, using his tail like Kurt's as an extra arm.

"I guess so, I never really like got to know her HOMe, but if Kurt likes her you know she has to be nice."  Kitty finished combing her hair and turned to HOMe who was quietly crawling along the wall.  "Like, which one is better, blue or red?" She asked HOMe as she held up two dresses that she could not choose for the night's occasion. 

HOMe think Kitty-Queen look good in both. HOMe said trying desperately to leave, he had seen Lance get yelled at for answering a similar question wrong.  She just made a small pouting face as he raced out the door.

In the hall HOMe ran into Kurt, who from the looks of things was going out of his mind.  Curious HOMe decided to follow him to find out.  Kurt went all over the mansion and even had a humorous run in with Remy coming out of Rogue's room, however when he got to Kurt's room he decided to help.

Kurt-King need help? He asked as he crawled onto the wall in front of him causing him to jump slightly.

"Man, HOMe, don't do zat!  Have you seen mien holo… err, mien vatch?" Kurt asked remembering how HOMe hated his holographic form. 

Gave it to Professor Xavier. HOMe said as though it were common news.

"VHAT, VHY?!"  Kurt screamed, mortified by how Amanda's parents might react and then terrified at how HOMe might defend him .

Professor asked HOMe to get it. and then he scampered off.

"Great everyone vants to backstab ze blue furry dude." He slammed his head into the wall as he teleported into his room to get dressed.

--

A few hours later the door bell rang, and like any good house guard HOMe was in a race with himself for the door, eager to meet the new people.  Thankfully for Kurt he could teleport  was at the door long before HOMe made it down the stairs, and although his appearance did startle Amanda's parents somewhat they were set at ease when they met Logan who was right behind Kurt.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sefton let me welcome you to the Xavier Institute."  The Professor said as he wheeled himself to the door, vases breaking and people screaming in the background.  The Seftons, including Amanda all looked at the Professor a little intimidated.  "Please it's all right that's just HOMe, the newest member to our family.  He's just excited to meet you, he doesn't get out much and he's quite harmless."  After he had said those words he could hear the scrapping of HOMe's talons on the floor and Artisan's struggle to hold him back and a worried look crossed his face.

"Kurt didn't you say HOMe was Kitty's new friend?" Amanda asked.

"Ja…" Kurt could tell where this was going.

Well then why does it sound like a big dog is running around back there." Amanda asked as HOMe tore around the corner and leapt in front of Amanda and then sat down like a dog even wagging his tail, which slapped Artisan in the face several times as she growled and got to her feet.  The Sefton's reaction was expected, Amanda jumped back surprised and a little frightened and her parents just screamed.

Hello, me HOMe! HOMe said cheerily as his tail thrashed even more.

Kurt pushed him back as he tried to get in between the alien and his girlfriend.  "Ja, vell zats because he has ze brain of one sometimes."  He glared at HOMe, he was surprised though when Amanda hugged HOMe.

"He's soooo cuuuute." She said, while her parents gave her a concerned look.

"Amanda honey, I think you'd better not touch that, you don't know where it's been."  Mr. Sefton said. 

"But he's so cute, isn't he mom?" she asked as she smiled to her mom, still holding HOMe's neck.

"Well, I guess so honey." Both of her parents were obviously disturbed by HOMe and his appearance.

"Please allow me to explain everything at the dinner table.  I'm sure once you get to know HOMe, you'll either love him like one of your own family or at least tolerate his little flaws."  The Professor said as he made way for the Seftons to enter, everyone followed except for HOMe and Kurt who stayed back to talk.

"And I zought ze chicks digged ze fuzzy dude."  Kurt said still a little surprised at Amanda's reaction to HOMe.

HOMe just lovable he guess. HOMe said as the two headed towards the dining room.

--

**AN: Next chapter, the dinner and the sefton's impression of the XMen, I think I know what they're gonna think about Pyro, what about you?**


	8. Do you want fries with that?

**H.O.Me****: Trials of relation**

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)**

**Summary: Kurt get support from a surprising source, The institute welcomes an old friend with a little surprise.**

**A.N.: Please forgive me, I wrote this after having two bowls of pudding, so blame Bill Cosby.**

**Chapter 8**

**Do you want fries with that?**

At the rather large dinner table in the institutes dining room everyone was seated. Kitty sat next to Lance who was the only Brotherhood member there, in her bright red dress while Lance wore a black shirt with black pants. Remy and Rogue wore their usual clothes and sat across from Kitty and Lance. Kurt, dressed in a tuxedo sat next to Amanda and her parents, trying to make an impression. Bobby, the only one of the new mutants who bothered to come was also wearing a tuxedo, but he was staring at the food. Jean and Scott were dressed in semi-formal clothes and sat near the Professor who was at the end of the table in his normal attire. Storm and Logan were on the other side of Scott and Jean, Storm dressed in a beautiful silver gown and Logan in his best Flannel. Artisan, in her black shirt and pants, sat next to Hank who wore his best shirt and shorts and to say Amanda's parents were shocked by the sight of another blue furred mutant was an understatement. They actually thought they were related.

After about fifteen minutes of silence it was Jean who broke the silence. "Mr. and Mrs. Sefton, do you have any questions, ask anything at all."

Mr. Sefton bit his lower lip before asking, "How can you assure our daughter won't be harmed, she's already an outcast for associating with you students."

-HOMe protect her.- the alien said while clinging to the ceiling.

"Oh and how do you propose to protect her when she's at home, how will we know she's safe?" Mrs. Sefton asked with a concerned look on her face.

-HOMe protect his family, all of them.- his reply was as stern as it could possibly be.

"Oh dear." The Professor said, "It seems HOMe has already adopted you into his family view Amanda. It's definitely something to be flattered about."

"Flattered? That thing sees my daughter as what a sister?" Mr. Sefton yelped.

"Mr. Sefton please, HOMe is not a thing he is an extraterrestrial being."

"Oh, that's just so much more comforting." Mr. Sefton said ignoring the rest of the Professor's talk.

_"Mr. SEFTON! If you will please listen!" _ The Professor snapped telepathically. "Now as I was saying, HOMe is quite loyal and has proven exactly how far he is willing to go to protect his family and friends on more than one occasion."

"Name on prime example." Mr. Sefton dared. His dare caused Kitty, who was already stressed to snap.

"HOMe saved my life by jumping out of a jet and plummeting to the earth to stop a bunch of mutant hating bastards from killing me! How's that for loyalty!" she screamed as she ran out, Lance following close behind.

"Yeah!" Bobby agreed, slamming his hand on the table causing his spoon of beans to fly into Kurt's face. "Oh man, blue dude, I'm sorry."

"Ja, zats okay Iceman, it actually wouldn't feel right if zat didn't happen." Kurt said as he collapsed his face into his folded arms.

"Why is that, Kurt?" Mrs. Sefton asked, concern crossing her face.

"Oh, vell you know ze story: Mutant boy meets girl, Mutant boy hides true form, Girl really knows true form, Toad ruins first meeting vith ze parents, life follows suite." Kurt mad a few motions with his hands.

"Now, Kurt that's no way to think just because your different." Mrs. Sefton said putting her napkin down and taking his cloven hand "You have got the power to rise up and let your voice be heard! Say it with me, all of you. HOMe you too."

"Uh, mom…" Amanda had a worried look in her eyes.

"Quite honey your mom has just found a new reason to go into civil liberties overdrive. She hasn't been like this since high school." Mr. Sefton said eyeing his wife in a strange manner.

"Um… does zis mean Amanda and I can see each other again?" Kurt asked in a very confused tone as Mrs. Sefton continued chanting her mantra.

"Yes, Kurt. You can see Amanda, so long as you promise to keep her safe." Mr. Sefton said in a stern protective father voice.

"Zat should be no problem." Kurt said while trying to untangle Mrs. Sefton's hands from his own. Mr. Sefton finally had to grab her hands away and hold them. The rest of the meal went very smoothly and the Seftons actually got to like most of the X-Men, save for John who had gotten out of his room and came running down the stairs in his underwear, it took HOMe, Artisan and Jean to drag him back up.

When it was time for the Seftons to go they agreed to let Amanda stay a while longer, provided Scott or Logan drove her back. Needless to say from there on out everyone went their own ways. HOMe went searching for one of his rarely known about "treasures", an item that held great meaning to him, tonight it was one of Logan's old samurai stories. He was half way trough the last page when the door bell rang, and his instincts took over. He dashed to the door as quick as possible.

-------

When the Professor had answered the door he was to say the least surprised to see Tabitha Smith standing in the rain, but what shocked him even more was the fact that her stomach was very round and she was obviously very pregnant.

"I know what you're gonna say, but please don't." the young girl looked to the ground ashamed. "I just need a place to stay for the night."

"Young lady, you will need more than a single night here if you plan to keep your child safe." The Professor said in a very calm but obviously angry tone. "Please go wait in my office…" He noticed Tabby's face change from shame to horror "Oh no…" Seconds later an ear splitting scream filled the mansion. Everyone came running, and they were all shocked by what they saw.

"Tabby, you're back… and like pregnant." Kitty said, surprised by the situation.

"Children please go back to what you were doing… NOW" Ororo snapped. "Come child, we must talk. And you have no need to fear HOMe, he's one of us." Ororo said as she lead the trembling Tabby past the tail-wagging xenomorph.

-HOMe doe something wrong?- He asked the Professor as he walked along side him to the office.

"No, HOMe you did nothing wrong. Tabitha has just gotten herself in a very difficult situation and we need to help her. You should come in, she'll need to get used to you." The Professor opened the door to his office and entered, HOMe closed it after he came in.

****

**AN: Well**** hows that for a shocker, I actually didn't plan that. It just came to me when I realized that I had too much plot and not enough stuffing. And no Sebastian I WILL NEVER ADD FREDDY AND/OR JASON TO ANY HOMe FIC EVER! By the way anyone remember "Creature"(the super-intelligent Gremlin) from _Gremlins 2: The new batch_?** **No? You will…**


	9. Family is Simple

**H.O.Me****: Trials of relation**

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)**

**Summary: The Professor, Storm, ****Logan****, Beast and HOMe talk to the now pregnant Tabby.**

**A.N.: If you don't like the seriousness or shortness of this chapter oh well. You know what I like about HOMe, it's his complexity with in his simplicty. He's not just a pet to the X-Men, hes a living being who has the feelings and complex emotions they have, he's like a child despite his age, naive in his understanding in the world, but his ferocious loyalty to his family will always be there. It's strange he's my first charact that can say so much with only one word; "Family". Odd isn't it?**

**Boyah****: Actually that was sort of my plan, but I'll probably be holding on a little bit to that idea. He might start out in the third. He was also going to have a chip in his head similar to Spike's in "Buffy"… Well what do ya know that show was useful for something other than a tool to bash the Gellar girl.**

**Chapter 9******

**Family is simple**

When the Professor had all his staff, minus Scott and Jean, in his office he turned to the pregnant 15 year old girl. He could tell she was ashamed as well as afraid.

"Tabitha, what is it you plan to do now exactly? I'm sure you're aware of your options." The Professor asked, Tabitha just kept looking at the floor and nodded.

"I must say Tabby, I really would have thought you would have known better…" Hank sighed.

"Lay off Hank, she made a mistake its what kids do. Although this one is a bit of a big one…" Logan said looking at Tabitha a little worried.

"I agree Logan, but Tabby must decide what to do." Ororo said putting her hand on Tabitha's shoulder.

"I wasn't suggesting that!" Logan snapped as Tabby started to cry. "Aw, hell, Time Bomb, I didn't mean it."

"No, you're right it was a mistake." She cried a little more as the room became silent.

"Tabitha, the question still stands, will you stay here, or go?" The Professor asked. Tabby looked up in surprise.

"You mean you weren't suggesting... you know." Tabby mad a noose and lynching motion.

"Jeez, kid you are one morbid wacko. I ever tell you that?" Logan snickered.

Tabitha smiled a little "Yeah, Badger you have. But are you really up for letting me stay here again? I mean this complicates things a lot, stupid bozo who put me here even ran off." The sound of Logan's claws popping out and a slight hiss made Tabby gulp a little. "Hey, not that I don't agree with ya Badger, but I think that blood shed will solve this. And you stay away from me!"

HOMe had crept up close to Tabby and was now at her legs, wagging his tail. When he stood up he did something Tabby didn't expect, he kept his head at level with hers and touched her stomach. Then he took his other hand and touched her forehead, she was instantly overcome with a sudden feeling of warmth and love.

-Family is simple, family is not blood, family is love. Tabby-Queen family, Tabby-Queen's child is family. HOMe will protect you.- And with that HOMe leapt to the ceiling and scampered through the ducts.

"Um, Mr. Logan?" Tabby asked as she watched the ceiling.

"He's an empathy and psychometric. Hell we still don't know much about him, but when he says he's gonna protect you, you can bet your entire existence he'll do just that.


	10. Ohana means Family

**H.O.Me****: Trials of relation**

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)**

**Lilo & Stitch and all related characters are © Disney **

**Summary: A new mutant is discovered and when HOMe tags along he discovers he's not the only alien being with an adopted family, or as the other puts it "Ohana".**

**A.N.: This chapter is making pretense for the third in the series. While it introduces Lilo as a mutant and HOMe to Stitch the two insane members of the Hawaiian community will not join the X-Men in this Fic. Lilo & Stitch was 1/3 of what inspired the creation HOMe, see if you can guess the other 2… If you can't tell I'm trying to get this to go as long as possible, unfortunately I planned a rather short story. XD Also see if you can spot the X-2 inspired humor.**

**Chapter 10**

**Ohana means Family**

Alex Masters was quietly listening to his CD player when a young girl came up to him, she was dressed in a red and white flower patterned dress. He took off his headphones to talk to her, "What can I do for ya?" He asked.

"Nothin' I'm just trying to see if you really are a freak like those guys said. You don't look so bad." She sat down next to him, not noticing his face fall to a slight frown.

"Well, ya wanna know something?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure! Wait you're not gonna suck my brain out are you?" She asked.

"No. But I am a mutant." Alex chuckled.

"Really, coooooooool. So what can you do? Shoot death rays out of your eyes, blow up things with your mind, go invisible?" She said all this in a single breath while falling backwards. Out of no where a blue ball of fur zoomed to catch her. "Hehe, Thanks Stitch. Um, whats your name?"

"Alex…" He said while staring at the blue furred mass it looked like a miniature version of NightCrawler crossed with the Beast.

"Alex this is my dog Stitch, Stitch this is Alex. He's a mutant." She whispered the last part.

"Hi." Stitch said while attempting a wave, Alex had a hard time believing this was a dog.

"Um... Hi." He Waved back as Stitch sat next to the girl.

"I'm Lilo." She sat next to Alex again.

"Wait, THE Lilo, the terror of the island, the maker of disasters?" Alex was surprised.

"Yeah, people think I'm a freak too." She looked at the sand a little depressed.

Alex got an idea, "Ya know my brother shoots 'death rays' as you put it out of is eyes. I do the same thing with my hands."

Lilo perked up, "Really can I meet your brother?"

"Sorry kid, he's in New York at a school for mutants and people aren't all to receptive of mutants anywhere so don't tell anyone ok?" He noticed a rather angry loking woman storming towards them. "I think someone's looking for you."

"LILO YOU LOLO! YOU AND STITCH ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" As she got closer he could see that she was covered in many different dyes, he only stared at Lilo who shrugged.

"Hi Nani, this is Alex." Lilo said as Nani stomped in front of them.

"March home right now…" She glared at Lilo, who crept away slowly with Stitch. "I hope she didn't cause you any trouble." She sighed.

"No, it was actually kinda nice talkin' with her, she's a cute kid." He smiled.

"Yeah if you consider a holy terror a 'cute kid', then ya she is." Nani said sarcastically as an explosion was heard, Nani's face turned back to the scowling look she had earlier. "That little lolo, LILO!" She was about to stomp off when Stitch came running towards her carrying Lilo, several angry looking men following them.

"GET THE FREAK!" they yelled.

"Lilo what did you do?" she asked as the men came closer.

"I-I-I just touched the beach ball and it took off like a rocket!" Lilo stammered, Nani noticed Alex's look.

"Come on follow me I think I know what's going on. My house is safest for you right now." He said as he grabbed Nani and Lilo by the arm.

---

The phone call came at an astounding time of three in the morning. The Professor however was not displeased, just concerned about the new mutant.

_"Jean, Kitty, Scott, __Logan__, Ororo. Please meet me in the launch room." _The Professor sent a message to his most trusted students and staff. _"And Kitty please let Lance know he can use the front door from now on."_

When everyone was gathered, plus the inevitable presence of HOMe with Kitty the Professor explained. "Scott, a few minutes ago your brother called." Scott looked up, concerned for his brother. "He has found a new mutant and told her and her elder sister of the institute. The older sister hasn't yet decided on what to do, but has asked to meet with us. Unfortunately in their scared state of mind I don't think it's best that HOMe join us." HOMe looked hurt.

-HOMe stay in jet-bird?- He asked hopefully, the Professor caved immediately.

"Alright HOMe, but STAY in the Velocity, ok? Alright lets get going." They boarded the jet, Logan complaining of Kitty smelling to much of Lance.

---

When the Velocity landed outside the Masters' home everyone except Ororo and Logan was asleep. Logan fixed this by blasting an air horn, "Wakey, wakey!"

"Logan, don't do that ever again. Or I'll put you under the impression you are a six year old girl." Charles threatened.

"Is he serious?" Scott asked, a little surprised.

"I'd have Jean do his hair." The Professor smiled at Logan who sliced the air-horn in half.

-HOMe stay and wait.- HOMe said from the ceiling, ignoring what had just transgressed.

"Okay HOMe, like, stay safe now." Kitty said as she closed the door after the others. HOMe whined a little and then left the door slightly ajar for some fresh air and curled up on Kitty's seat.

---

Logan had heard of "Close Encounters" but what he saw when he entered the Masters' home was a little ridiculous as well as a little frightening, because on the Masters' couch was Alex stuck between a large purple four-eyed (literally) bear like creature and a slim green one eyed creature with three legs wearing woman's clothing even though it was obviously male. Alex only shrugged as they entered, then he noticed the young woman covered in odd dyes.

"Is she…" Logan asked.

"No, it's her younger sister, who is apparently descended from Houdini and has an alien genetic experiment as a best friend and pet." Alex said as he chuckled trying not to loose his mind.

"Little genetically superior human is correct. Little girl is good escape artist, but 626 is better, eh?" the purple one elbowed Alex who gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs.

"Oh please don't judge Lilo by us! She's really a sweet girl, honest." The green one said as he noticed the looks on everyone's face, what he didn't know was it was more from the surprise than fear. Logan just stepped back from him as he came closer.

"Pleakly, just shut up, you too Jumba. We have to find Lilo." The young woman said standing. "Professor Xavier, I'm Nani. It's nice to meet you but as you probably guessed my little lolo of a sister has escaped from here to explore the island again."

It was then they all heard the screams from outside. Not screams of terror, but those of enormous amounts of fun. Everyone paled at the thought, but each for different reasons an as they walked outside each had something to say.

"HOMe!"

"LILO!"

"626!"

"Oh no…"

"By the goddess!"

"Ahh!"

"HOMe…"

"…"

"That's HOMe!?"

"MY BEER!" Everyone looked at Logan who's only concern was obvious, and it wasn't the fact that Lilo and Stitch were riding HOMe like he was a horse.

"Um, I think we all need an explanation here." Nani said as she took Lilo off of HOMe's back.

-Aw, HOMe have fun with Lilo-Friend and Stitch-Friend.- HOMe said.

"Oh, this is interesting. Xeno-biological life form not artificially made. It is miracle, aha!" Jumba shouted.

"Yes, my dear I think we'd better explain, and I think we'd all like some coffee. Kitty maybe you and HOME should explain it to young Lilo. Logan, Scott and I will explain HOMe to Nani and the others. Alex, you look pale." The Professor said.

"Oh, well lets see I was chased by mutant haters, met two aliens, one of which likes women's clothing, got chased by a giant shark thing…" He saw the professor's look, "Don't ask just don't ask, and to top it off I find out my brother also has an alien. Lets just say I wish I had slept in today." He turned back to go in and the rest followed except for Lilo, Stitch, Kitty and HOMe.

"I'm Lilo." Lilo said to Kitty smiling.

"Hi, I'm Kitty. Want to talk about your friend there?" She pointed to Stitch.

"I wanna here about yours first, he's cool." She petted HOMe on his skull as Stitch pouted to the side.

-HOMe and Stitch friend go find fun?- HOMe asked as he felt the wave of jealousy. –Leave Kitty-Queen talk with Lilo-Friend.- HOMe asked as he walked past the little blue experiment, who followed as soon as Lilo told him it was ok.

"Ok, Goobaja HOMe!" The little blue koala like experiment said as he ran past him, leaving the xenomorph stunned for a second.

-Stitch-friend is fast.- HOMe said as he followed the trail of dust.

"Wow, I wonder if they'll be okay?" Kitty said.

"Oh they'll be fine. As long as they don't run into another experiment." Lilo said as she lead a worried Kitty to a hammock to talk. "Now lets hear the juice details of HOMe's origin!"

* * *

AN: Alright for fun guess who said what when they ran outside. Only Logan's is really explained.


	11. Cousins!

**H.O.Me****: Trials of relation**

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)**

**Summary: Continuing the meeting between the Ohana and the institute.******

**A.N.: Well now it seems I can't get a someone to get some data between his thick skull so…**

**Sebastian 1: Seriously, WTF?! Didn't I already say NO FREEDY AND/OR JASON! As for everything else you suggested, I hate those idiots a with as much passion as I hate Barney. And what is Code Lyoko? Just do me favor from now on, stop suggesting stuff, wait didn't I already ask this? UGH! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!!!!**

**Chapter 11**

**Cousins!******

Stitch had led HOMe to a strange grove that eventually led to a light house. When Stitch motioned for HOMe to follow, the xenomorph did so warily as he could feel an electrical surge in the air itself.

"Cousin, I brought achi-baba to visit. COUSIN SPARKY!" Stitch yelled loud enough to cause HOMe to cringe.

A few seconds later a yellow mass came traveling down to meet Stitch, at first HOME was afraid, but when he saw Stitch give the yellow looking creature a hug he decided to join his new friend.

-HOMe.- He said pointing to himself.

"Ssssparky." Sparky's voice sounded like an electrical current.

"HOMe is here to meet Lilo…" The rest of the conversation was said in a strange language that HOMe could not understand, but he followed the emotions of it anyway. At the end Sparky gave HOMe hug, but do to his electrical nature and HOMe's slight metallic covering it ended up with both of them being electrocuted.

"Ogats…" Stitch said as he the two flew apart from each other, Sparky looked like a little yellow rocket. "Looks like cousin is going to Richter."

-HOMe need sleepy.- With that HOMe passed out.

"Crabba snabba!" Stitch said as he snapped his fingers then proceeded to drag HOMe back.

---

"So you see it is being that little girl and 626 are searching for missing experiments." Jumba had just finished regaling the present X-Men with his version of the events of past that were important to him.

"You're a monster!" Ororo looked at him horrified.

"Now, experiments are monsters. I am evil genius!" Jumba laughed.

"He has a point…" Pleakly said rubbing his chin

"Well whatever he is, our offer still stands for Lilo to come and join the Xavier Institute." The Professor said while he glared at Jumba.

"Well, I don't know Professor, Lilo and I are just starting to really form our family bond again. I don't think now would be wise…" Nani stopped as she saw a house on TV burning down. "Alex can you turn that up?"

"… And here we see the home of two local sister burn to the ground. The fire is claimed to have been set by the Friends of Humanity. They claimed a mutant lived there and it was their duty, no arrests have been made…" Nani feel back onto the couch unable to speak.

"Of course the invitation is also open to you and… the rest of your family." The Professor said wincing as he saw Jumba smile.

"As much as I am wanting to go Professor, there is one slight um, problem."

"Oh and what's that?" Professor Xavier asked arching an eyebrow.

"By orders of high Galactic Councilwoman we are not to be leaving island until all experiments are located and tamed." Jumba said scratching his head.

"Or?" Scott asked.

"Or the Galactic Federation will be forced to atomize this planet to ensure the safety of the universe." Pleakly said while straightening his wig.

"Oh…"

"Mmhm, oh look here comes Stitch wit HOMe… oh look he's dragging him… oh and your girl in pink is chasing Stitch now. Oh now Lilo is hugging HOMe, oh look chaos has ensued." Pleakly said while keeping a smile.

"Is he on Prozac or something? " Logan whispered to Jumba

"I would be wishing that, but Pleakly is little high-strung." He whispered back.

"Listen Professor as much as I'd like to except your offer I can't at least now anyways." Nani said as she got her senses back. "Do you think we could come when we find the other experiments?"

"Ah, now you are wanting to be helping, huh?" Jumba eyed her.

"Shut up Jumba." She sighed, "But where are we going to stay."

Just then a woman in a robe came down the stairs. "Here young lady, you may stay here."

"Mom?" Alex asked.

"It's alright Alex, I saw the report as well. We have the spare rooms, and the compassion. They may stay here, but please you two." She pointed to Pleakly an Jumba, "No cross dressing and no evil experimenting."

"Okay…" Pleakly said looking disappointed.

"But it is being needed to recapture all experiments." Alex's mom raised an eyebrow, "Only being used for good, no evil." He waved his arms.

"Ok then…" She went upstairs. "And whoever has the jet outside please leave quietly, it woke me up when you landed."

The group sat there stunned for a little bit. They had never met a human with such a calm demeanor, and it confused them.

"She is calm this mother of yours." Jumba patted Alex on the back.

"I hate my life…" Alex said as the X-Men said their goodbyes trying to get away from Jumba as quickly as possible. They had a hard time pulling HOMe away from his two new friends, but eventually Kitty convinced him it was time to go home.

**----------------------------**

**AN:**** Yes, Alex was just bitch slapped by life. How fun for him….** ****


	12. Unwelcome HOMecomings

**HOMe: Trials of relation**

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)**

**Summary: When the X-Men arrive home they find that everyone is missing. HOMe and Vile meet for the first time.**

**A.N.: Did you forget about Vile? I hope not….**

**Booyah: Feel free to do that, but don't go overboard an attempt to commandeer the story like a certain someone… As for Lilo's powers she can cause an object to immediately erupt with kinetic energy, thus they explode forward in motion with a rocket like show of energy. As for appearances the will have the first half of the third FIC pretty much dedicated to HOMe making Gantu look like the buffoon he is and snacking with 625 (love that guy!). Sorry to make you wait so long, good news is the end is only about 8 chapters away now.**

**Chapter 12**

**Unwelcome HOMe-comings**

As soon as HOMe entered the mansion he felt something was wrong. The usually feeling of youthful energy and joy was not present. His instincts guided him as he ran to Kitty's room where he would always find Remy or Rogue, but neither were their. He checked Artisan's room and there was no sign of her. Next he ran to check Hank's room, he was gone too. Finally in panic he checked Tabby's room, she was missing as well, but he could see the pheromones another had left behind. He didn't like these pheromones, they felt wrong almost as evil as the strange man named Sinister. He knew though he would have to follow them and follow them he did.

He followed the "scent" straight into the Common Room. The lights normally lit were dimmed, but they did not impede his sight, he saw clearly the being in front of him. A seven foot monster whose exoskeletal covering was similar to his own, but colored in a swirling black and blue. A human head rested on the shoulders, it's piercing blue eyes and black as night hair only added to it frightfulness. The monster however was not what concerned HOMe, it was who it held in it's great clawed hands; Tabby.

"HOMe. Interesting name for a creature who was born of united minds. This creature, you would say you care, yes?" It' voice obviously male. "Why care about such a fragile, pointless being. It can't even begin to fathom the peace of the hive." He tossed Tabby at HOMe, who leapt to catch her.

-You pay for hurting HOMe's family.- HOMe set Tabby in a chair. –HOMe make you pay.-

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." the monster said. "we haven't even been introduced yet. I am Vile, general appointed by the Grand Empress herself. You are an abomination to our genetic structure."

-Vile, pay for hurting HOMe's family.- HOMe turned towards Vile, the two crimson streaks upon his head glowing like fire.

"Don't you even care where everyone else is?" HOMe froze as he heard the laugh in Vile's voice.

-Where HOMe's family?-

"Hidden and if you want them to live you will surrender yourself three days from now." Vile circled HOMe smiling triumphantly. "There is an abandoned 'warehouse' at the edge of this forsaken city. There we will meet, when you arrive I will free them."

HOMe stared at the monster named Vile, he could feel the truth. Vile would release his family, he had no choice he wouldn't let them suffer because of him. –HOMe will meet Vile. Vile wins, Hive wins.-

"Excellent!" Vile put his hand on HOMe's shoulder and almost immediately pulled back. "Sad little puppy aren't you?" Then he left HOMe to care for Tabitha.

==================

Vile was pleased, but disturbed by what he had achieved and seen. He had wondered why his connection to HOMe disappeared a few hours earlier and went to investigate. What he saw was an opportunity he couldn't pass up, all of the truly dangerous mutants were gone, leaving the younger generations and one adult ripe for the picking. No had a fighting chance and his warriors abducted them flawlessly.

His mind, however was troubled by what he had seen when he touched HOMe. The abomination had caused him to see it's own birth, but if that was so why did he see it from the host's eyes and why did it seem so familiar. He tried to brush the feeling of familiarity away over the hours he waited, but he couldn't it was to deeply placed into his mind. He would obsess over it soon, he could feel it in his bones.

When he arrived at the lair he congratulated his warriors on their second successful kidnapping. They had taken the others when they arrived, right out from under HOMe's watchful eyes. He went straight to the leader, if he couldn't answer the questions that had arisen from his contact with HOMe, then this mutants surely could. He opened the door the lead to the Professor's chamber.

"Good evening Charles Xavier. I am your captor, Vile and you will answer my questions."


	13. Interrogations

**H.O.Me****: Trials of relation**

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)**

**Lilo & Stitch are © Disney**

**Summary: Vile interrogates the X-Men adults and HOMe seeks help and gets it from a rather unique source.**

**A.N.: By the way if you've ever seen "****Broken Arrow****" Think**** of Vile as having John Travolta's voice. **

**Chapter 13**

**Three days**

"Now Professor, I want you to answer honestly." Vile spun the cocoon that Professor Charles Xavier hung from. "Why is it I am connected to the abomination?"

Xavier looked at him very confused, but caught on after a few seconds. "I honestly don't know. Perhaps you share a brain wave or two that also allows your independence."

Vile laughed at the Professor. "No, it's something deeper…" He tapped his own head. "Something locked in here, I know it. NOW SHOW IT TO ME!" He grabbed the Professor's head tightly as if to pop it like a small cherry.

"I can't do that." Vile glared at him, "I'm sorry, but memory is a tricky thing. Think of it as a secured box wrapped with several dozen layers of silk, each layer taking weeks or possibly months to successfully unravel."

"Then cut trough those layers!" He squeezed harder causing the Professor to scream in pain.

"I can't it'll kill you!" Vile let go with a scoff, "And even I can't kill such a foul thing as you." The Professor narrowed his eyes in disgust and spat some blood on the ground.

"You'd better hope those cuts don't get infected around here. You might loose some face then." Vile chuckled as he left the Professor to swing in the cocoon and went to the next room where the feral like Logan hung secured by many tethers of bindings.

"You the me don't you?" He asked circling Logan, letting his tail fall behind and wrap around him.

"You're scum, where's my daughter?" He shouted.

"Safe, with the other children." Vile smiled sadistically.

"You better pray I don't get loose…"

"Try anything and you'll find my warriors will have no problem rending those children to shreds. Do we understand?" Vile then brought his tail from the coiled wrap around on Logan, the sharp edge of the spear head slicing into his skin causing him to wince. "Good."

He left the cursing and screaming Logan with a smile as he went to check on the blue furred Hank.

"Hank is it? You like hanging around?" Vile laughed as he spun the upside down Hank in the cocoon.

"You are a foul man with no heart or soul. I hope our burn in hell for this!" Hank spat out.

"Oh come on. Don't be such a beast about this." Vile laughed as he made fun of Hank's appearance. He didn't respond.

"Fine, ignore me I think the female will be more fun anyway." Vile left as Hank started to protest.

He opened the small door to Ororo's cramped holding place. He only looked in, her fear of small place confining her even more than the actual room. He chuckled as he played with her by pretending to claw at her. He caught the look of one of his warriors, a disapproving look. In seconds the warrior's head was crushed in by his giant spear headed tail.

"I AM NOT TO BE QUESTIONED!" He screamed causing his warriors to flinch and Ororo to scream even more as he slammed the opening.

============

At the Institute HOMe was had set Tabby in her room and prepared her some food for when she woke up. He had by then resigned himself to his fate, but still was not willing to trust Vile completely. He knew the Professor had ways of contacting his friends and even enemies, but he had no clue as to how he could use them.

He solely crawled into his alcove as he noticed one of Rogue's old gloves. He took it in his hands, he was greeted with the warm feeling of their first peaceful meeting when Kitty had forced her to talk with him. The thought of not being with out his family saddened him. In his mind he cried for what seemed like hours, the painful knowledge that he could never be with them again took over as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

HOMe awoke to the clanging of the hallway clock. He got down from his alcove to check on Tabby. When he saw she was still out but fine he turned back to go to his alcove, as he headed back however he felt the definite presence of someone else in the institute, someone familiar, yet different.

He crept down the stairs to see a strange glowing ball of energy. At first this sight disturbed him, but then he realized it was nothing more than a hologram. He crept closer to see it was a hologram of his new friends Stitch a friend he would never see again.

"Hiiii." The hologram said, the Holo-Stitch extending his clawed wave.,

-Stitch-Friend not real. Leave HOMe be.-

"Achi-baba, what's wrong?" Holo-Stitch asked.

-Family taken, HOMe's fault. He not watch.-

"Naga-takabah!" Holo-Stitch exclaimed "You Ohana stolen! You get them back, gaba ika tasoopa?"

-Taken by bad monster. HOMe has to die. Then they free.-

"Then you beat him!" Holo-Stitch said.

-HOMe can't he not want to kill again.-

"Who said kill? Not me." Holo-Stitch said shocked.

-How HOMe win then?-

"HOMe, achi-baba, you have to find that out." A crash heard. "Aka-choota, Nani mad!" A Hologram of Nani's leg cam on screen as Stitch ran off. He had been talking to Stitch, the real Stitch. He was confused as to how until Jumba came on screen.

"You like new long distance communication device little bug?" he asked laughing.

-HOMe like, HOMe must go now. Family needs HOMe.-

"Tell Kitty we'll be there soon we just gotta dehydrate these guys!" Lilo shouted over a racket in the back ground before HOMe turned it off.

-HOMe will tell Kitty-Queen for Lilo-Queen.- HOMe's red crests stopped glowing then as they started to peel from his body. He could feel another change over come him, he could only wonder why he kept changing as he felt his own exoskeleton burn and peel. He screamed out in agony, his deep and final link to the hive severing, freeing him forever from their grasp.

==========

Vile felt the burning, he felt the peeling and hew saw a new fear as he peered through his connection to HOMe. He could no longer feel the Hive in his mind, they had been stolen from him. He screamed in his own agony as he realized he was once again alone in the universe he was solitary once more and he would kill the abomination.

It all seemed logical to him, HOMe had lost his connection to the Hive, and due to their connection he also lost his connection. He could feel the only way to restore it: destroy the abomination, destroy that which had destroyed his connection. He ripped at a wall and screamed once more, he would be restored.

**=============**

**AN: HOMe's physical evolution is still continuing, but it will end at the conclusion of this series. Now who can guess how Vile and HOMe are connected? **


	14. Sharing of the soul

**H.O.Me****: Trials of relation**

**By Xenomorph666**

**"Aliens" is © Century Fox Production I do not own it**

**X-Men: Evolution and its respective characters are © Marvel, Again I do not own them (But I sure as hell wish I did)**

**Summary: On the third day HOMe goes to meet Vile with an eight-legged surprise. Is this the final chapter? Knowing my short attention span… most likely…**

**A.N.: See summary. I wanna start the third!**

**Booyah****: I try to avoid having HOMe use his inner mouth, but currently Kitty, Scott, Logan, Hank and the Professor are aware it exists only Kitty doesn't mind it. As for Stitch, well if they let HOMe run around full blast I think Stitch in his true form would be little to worry about, however with what I have planned all … whoops nearly spilled the beans on the third. Oh and now your hit of HOMe…**

**Chapter 14**

**Sharing of the soul**

The stench of the warehouse flooded through Kitty's nostrils waking her from her nightmares. Unfortunately it woke her to a living one, she and the others were strapped into some weird cocoons and she was to weak to phase through them. She looked to the center of the room where the being from her dream stood, his eyes though were different. He looked worried she would even go as far as to say he looked desperate. Around him were the scattered remains of the creatures that had captured her and the others.

"With out the hive connection they saw me as an enemy." His eyes locked onto hers. "I taught them better." A sadistic smile formed over his monstrous face. "Don't worry soon your precious HOMe will be here. And when I kill him you can go home. Pun intended."

Kitty started to cry, her dream was coming true and no-one could stop it. She cried for what seemed like hours until the brightest voice pierced her despair.

-HOMe is here.- The front door opened to reveal HOMe, his appearance was worrying. He had long jagged breaks down his body, they looked like scars but Kitty couldn't tell.

"Well it seems you won't be so hard to kill, not that it would have mattered even if you were perfectly healthy. Now submit." The being said.

-HOMe will fight Vile. HOMe will not leave with out fight.- HOMe's determination was crystal clear. Vile snarled at him.

"YOU WOULD DARE BREAK OUR AGGREEMENT?" Vile shouted, his voice reverberating off the walls.

-HOMe will fight. Vile will fight.-

"I'll KILL YOU!" Vile lunged forward at lightning speed.

-HOMe will free you.- HOMe was calmer than ever before as he barely dodged the blow.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FREEDOM!" Vile reached his claw forward to pin HOMe, but HOMe had come prepared and visible thread of sticky gunk grabbed Vile's arm and pulled him back.

"Right, so this is the pleasant guy you told me about." Spider-Man appeared in a window. "Jeez, I thought Scorpion had the market on dangerous tails." He said as he dodged an attack from Vile's tail and ran to help the mutants.

"TREACHARY!" Vile screamed as he charged HOMe in a rage.

-Nothing is treachery when it is for family!- HOMe said as he leapt over Vile and landed behind him.

"YOU BETRAYED OUR DEAL!" Vile shot his tail over his shoulder in an attempt to pierce HOMe, but he failed as he moved to the side with ease.

-Let HOMe help. Let HOMe help your pain.- HOMe said.

"YOU ARE MY PAIN!" Again Vile lunged for the small xenomorph. He tried to dogde, but HOMe got caught in the shoulder by one of Vile's elbow spikes. He fell to the ground dazeds and slightly confused. He heard Vile laugh, but saw Kitty run forward to him.

==========

When Kitty saw HOMe fall she thought instantly of her dream and somehow found the strength to phase through the cocoon. She ran for all she was worth towards HOMe, Spider-Man tried to grab her with his webbing, but she phased it through her. She ignored Vile as she came to HOMe's side and gasped in horror at the site of his peeling body.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO LEAVE THE HIVE MIND! IT SUSTAINS OUR FORM!" Vile roared as he took notice of Kitty's face.

She continued to ignore him as she put an arm around her friend. "It's alright HOMe, he won't hurt you. I'm here for you." She stood her friend up and began to pull him away.

Vile roared with laughter, "So you shall be with him as he DIES!" He brought his tail to a strike, and released it. His tail flew like an arrow true to it's mark and it pierced HOMe's back, sending silver flakes everywhere followed by the gushing sound of his blood spurting everywhere. Kitty closed her eyes and instinctively phased, but HOMe did not phase with her. When she opened them the world was bathed in a bright shining light.

=========

The first sensation Vile recognized was his tail piercing the back of his enemy. The second sensation was new, a scalding feeling the back of his mind that made his chest feel hollow and empty. He screamed, but nothing came out as a the white light flew around him. Then he saw it again, HOMe's birth and he could no longer deny what he saw, for he saw it from his own eyes. He remembered.

He remembered the ship crashing on the abandoned planet, how the strange creatures kidnapped his entire family and forced them to have their young. But he had been different, for when the time for the creature in his chest came to burst through it didn't. Instead it waited for years and then when it had grown enough it simply punched through his chest, but his chest had sealed instantly afterwards and his body began to change. He felt nothing then, no fear, no compassion, no anger. Just the will of the hive. He was from then on a being with out a soul, for a servant of the hive is part of a greater consciousness. But if he had no soul where had it gone? Surely it could not have disappeared it must have gone somewhere.

The light faded then and he was then face to face with HOMe, but he could not move. Then it occurred to him where his soul had gone; it was given to the beast born from his chest. It was the reason HOMe was independent and his genetics were altered. Vile's soul had made HOMe something more than a simple servant, but in so doing it made himself a slave. The he felt something as HOMe took his head into his hands.

-HOMe will give it back now.- And then there was peace in his chest, the pain subsided and the loneliness dissipated. Vile could feel himself twist in agony despite this peace, for with the return of his soul cam the return of guilt. Anguish and grief flooded his mind as he remembered the lives he had taken. He could feel their please for mercy pound in his head, but now a new concern entered as he saw HOMe sit near Kitty, not a beast with out a soul, but a being of kindness whose own selfless actions had made his own soul.

"Is he okay?" Spider-Man asked

-HOMe give him back what he needed. Help others now.- HOMe trotted off to release Artisan from her confines.

In his mind Vile could not decide what to do. His urge to kill HOMe was still there, but if he did so he would be killing a life he had helped create. Confusion tore through his mind as he screamed in agony. He flew out the door at his highest speed and tore down the nearest sewer.

=======

Kitty was almost scared lifeless when she heard Vile's scream. When she turned around though he was gone and the doors were swinging open.

"Is it safe to let him go?" Kitty asked.

-Vile must find self. HOMe found self and HOMe save Kitty-Queen and Brother-Vile.- He ripped through the cocoon that held the Professor. –Spider-Man-friend take Professor back?-

"Sure thing. He'll be wheelin' around that place in no time." Spider-Man said as he took the Professor.

When Spider-Man had left and the other X-Men were free, they all took a few minutes to admire HOMe's new appearance. He had changed once more, again though he had only changed in color. He was now had a very light gray body, his crimson streaks still remained although they seemed dimmed and more dull now. After they had pent the time needed to get there energy back the decided to head home and rest for an even longer period of time.

As they left Scott stayed behind to stare at the bodies of the creatures that Vile had used to aid him. "Maybe if there had been four instead of three the could have won." He looked at the bodies some more before wandering back to his friends.

Above the building in one of the corner rafters a lone dark figure watched the group leave, it's beady eyes gleamed with hatred and it's mandibles clicked in desire to feel their blood flow over it's claws.

=============

When everyone one returned to the mansion they all split up into their own groups, and decided it was best to talk about the incident. They never bothered to see if HOMe was okay, because they all knew that for once nothing was bothering him. Some even giggled as the passed him sleeping by the fireplace like a loyal dog, of course they knew better/

=============

While in the sewers of Bayville the distraught and confused Vile wandered the tunnels. His anguish washed over him in fine layers of grief followed by guilt and self hatred. He had just about given up on finding any form of salvation when he tumbled down a tunnel he had not seen. As he came to the end he could see a group of people, and when he spilled out he saw they were mutants. He knew they would want him dead, there was no other way anyone could want him.

"He's hurt. Looks like he tumbled down Spyke's trap. Jesus he's like that thing the X-Men have… Get Cybelle, now!" He heard a thick voice say before he drifted into unconsciousness.

**================**

**AN:**** Well that ends this one. Look out for the adventures of Vile in the "Guardian" Series and HOMe in random happenings and the continued "HOMe" series. I hope you all enjoyed this and I wish I could have made it longer, but I ran out of filling and I use little fluff for the HOMe series. Vile does have a chance though.**


End file.
